


Blue Hallucinations

by Nighthowler252



Series: Guardian of Souls [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay dads, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Reader had magic, Reader has a name and decription, Sad and Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: This is no longer Nya's story it is now Halu's.Sequal to Blacklight!(Inspired by James Paterson's Hawk!)
Relationships: Nightmare Sans & Reader, Nightmare/Dream, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, dream & reader
Series: Guardian of Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935175
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Begining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And in times like these....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966009) by [Molkat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molkat5/pseuds/Molkat5). 



> This is inspired by a fan fiction I found earlier this year (2020) on Quotev, I forgot the name of it woops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing two one-shots while working on this as well so updates may be scarce for a while

_Eighteen years ago..._

Late one night, Nightmare and his mate Dream were asleep, it had been almost a year since Nya had died, and gave them a _soulling_. Nightmare was expecting any day now, but little did they know that it would happen sooner than anyone thought. Nightmare woke up to use the bathroom for the fourth time that night, only to find his side of the bed sopping wet. It must have been parental instinct because he immediately woke up Dream, who did freak out only to be slapped by Nightmare.

That caused a very long and tiring process for them, Nightmare’s cries of pain could be heard throughout the entire castle. Everyone was anxious, Killer was pacing, Dust was fidgeting with his knife, Horror was stress eating, Cross was hugging himself, Error was being held by Ink, their own children were watching everything anxiously.

In the early hours of the twenty-second of December, Nightmare and Dream held their newborn daughter for the first time. She was human looking just like her mother, Nya, though she had more of her fathers’ attributes. She also bore markings from the Tree of Feelings.

Vines of ivy and roots of thorns marked her skin with ink like no other, three apples lay along her spine, the one in the center much larger than the others. The one in between her shoulders was dark with tendrils growling from it, while the one in the small of her back was light with wings holding it in place. On either side of each apple were crescent moons, stars, and suns. “ **Hello, our little Hallucination.** ” Nightmare said gently.

Dream was crying, he touched her purple fading to black hair. She was so precious to the brothers, they promised that no one would ever take her from them. Unfortunately, promises were meant to be broken.

  
  
  


_Three years later…_

The little Princess Halu was beloved by her fathers and uncles. Cross, Horror, Killer, and Dust were the only ones with no blood relation to her. They were sworn to protect the little princess with their lives. Halu was the only one that actually aged because of her mother, all of the others were immortal because of Nightmare’s power– the guardians were immortal, to begin with. They were all happy, though one day when the princess was playing with Cross– who she called fuzzy, Horror was puppy, Dust was goo (don’t ask), and Killer was “no sad”– when their kingdom got attacked. Halu was taken somewhere she couldn’t remember, everyone was frantic when they learned that Halu was taken away from them.

Little do they know that they wouldn’t see her for many many years...


	2. The Blue Hallucination

_ Present-day… _

Waking up early I groaned at the annoying sunlight that always told me it was morning. I hated mornings, I preferred to go out a night because it made my job oh so much easier. With a pained sigh, I grabbed my homemade hairbrush and started to brush my black hair, I looked in my shattered mirror– it was only three shards left in a mirror holder– only to see my weird eyes. My left eye was teal and my right one was magenta fading into yellow, I had a vague memory of my father having a teal eye so that’s where I figured it came from.

I had very few memories about my past, all I really remember was that I was abandoned at the age of seven, and ever since I was doing odd jobs throughout the Multiverse. I can make portals to wherever I want, be it a new AU or just somewhere nearby. It makes my newest job easier for sure. I’m known as the Blue Hallucination, I’m a skilled Assassin for those that corrupt the balance of the Multiverse, it’s odd, to say the least, I’m able to feel the imbalance. So I track it down and kill it before it causes more issues. I’ve killed thirty Charas, three Floweys, and eight corrupt Sanses in the last five years, they all were too far gone to be saved, or else I would have let my partner’s Boss deal with them. 

The door to my room opened and a skeleton stood in the doorway. He had no eye-lights and seemed to be crying black tears, in front of his chest was a bright red target. “Hello Killer, does anyone need to die today or am I just getting a surprise visit?” I had known Killer for four years now, he was sent after me to capture me when I first started to kill the “non saveables” but after a good knife fight we hit it off and I would help him on his jobs. 

“Nah, no one needs to die. But I did come here with a message from my boss, he told you to tell you he wants your talents on his team.” Killer said I knew of his so-called Boss. The fabled King of Nightmares who lost his only daughter to an opposing kingdom also has his own brother as a mate due to them sharing the same mate before she died. He was also related to the Creator and Destroyer through said mate, making them the most powerful family in the Multiverse. 

“Killer, you know I work alone. I don’t like to have bosses giving me orders, I don’t care if yours puts me on some sort of hit list or something. I work alone or with you, and that’s final.” My Aussie accented voice cut through the air. I hardly used my accent, I only used it around Killer because I trusted him.

“At least me ‘im, he and his mate are nice. You’d have an actual home, food, and you’d be around me more often.” Those did sound appealing, all I lived in was a small unused and run-down shack that had no power or plumbing. I did also enjoy Killer’s presents, though he never truly asked where I came from he still stuck around.

“Hand me my coat.” That was all I had to say, and Killer knew instantly that I was agreeing to go and meet his boss. With a charming smile that only Killer could pull off, he tossed me my black coat with a fur-trimmed hood. With a wave of my hand, I summoned a portal into the realm of Nightmare. Killer took my hand and led me through, I made sure to grab my knives in case I needed them.

Once we were through the portal, I couldn’t help but be somewhat impressed. It was definitely my type of area, the moon was high in the sky making my black outfit blend in perfectly. The only way you would be able to see me is my fave and the cur on my hood. I looked up at the sky and saw just about as many stars as there are in Outertale. It must have been what the Destroyer wanted, I've heard that he loves the stars in Outertale. Looking back down to earth I saw a large castle that was black, a banner hung just above the massive double doors. The banner had a tree, one side looked like it was in winter and the other looked like it was in spring, in front of the tree was a golden sun hidden behind a teal crescent moon above, and on either side was a purple six-sided star.

Killer began to drag me into the castle, I kept looking around, memorizing my surroundings and exits. I counted twenty-five exits going from windows to door to my own magic, speaking of magic I took a moment to hide my emotions. I knew the brothers could sense emotions, I would rather not have them know how I felt. It was always a pain dealing with empaths, I’m an empath myself but I’ve learned how to weed out my prey from actual people. I know I sound cruel but the ones I kill are no longer safe as I have mentioned before, they no longer have their original personalities making them a danger to all.

I didn’t even notice that Killer had stopped until I ran right into him, I’m not normally like this when on a mission. But I guess I was so used to letting my guard down around Killer that I just followed him without a moment of hesitation. He glanced over his shoulder at me. “He’s just on the other side of this door, you ready?”

I nodded and Killer pushed open the door, we stepped into a large throne room. It had the same banner that was out front hanging all over the walls, in the central part of the room were three thrones. One of them was made from dark wood with teal cushions, another was made of a lighter wood with golden cushions, and the middle one was of a mid-tone wood– probably spruce– with purple cushions on said cushions was a lone crown. We stood there for a few moments before another door opened and out stepped a creature covered head to two in black tar, I saw it had tendrils coming out of its back. It clicked in my mind that this was the kIng himself, King  _ Nightmare _ .


	3. The Kings Deal

“ **Well, Killer you did your task, thank you.** ” Nightmare’s deep and smooth voice echoed in the halls, his single teal eye studying me. He seemed somewhat familiar but I ignored it, I saw Killer nod his head out of the corner of my eye. “ **Now, tell me your name and where you come from.** ”

“I’m the Blue Hallucination and that’s all you need to know about me, seeing as I don’t trust you one bit I don’t want you knowing anything about me but my name.” I copied Killer’s accent when I spoke. I may have forgotten to mention that I can make hallucinations to cover things up, such as my eyes. I always made them look blue so no one knew how weird they were, the only one that’s seen my normal eye color has been Killer. I’m a trained Assassin, I can’t let people know what I really look like all I’ve said so far has been hallucinations to cover up who I really am. All you know dear reader is that I have odd eyes, everything else is to hide from those that may want to hunt me.

“ **You remind me of Error, closed off never talking to anyone you don’t trust. You seem to trust Killer though… why is that?** ” I could see the smirk forming on his skull and I  _ hated _ it. I would have killed him if Killer wasn’t there or had any ties to him. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. “ **Killer, how long have you known her?** ”

“Four years sir.” Killer gave me an apologetic look, I knew he was just following orders so I didn’t hold it to him. 

“ **Thank you, Killer, you may leave.** ” Nightmare waved a dismissive hand, and with one last look at me, Killer used a shortcut to leave the room. “ **Now, tell me where do you come from?** ”

“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell,” I said without my permission, it was as though I was compelled to tell this monarch everything. It was like my guard dropped like a fly the moment we were alone, it reminded me of a mother and their child. “Abandoned at seven, never met my real parents.” 

“ **What is your real name?** ” I answered with a shrug, from the age of four to seven I was always called “A20092”, I was trained to be an emotionless weapon but I never gave in so they threw me out. I never bothered enough to care about where I really came from, I had always assumed I was given away. “ **How old are you?** ”

“Eighteen, if I did the math right.” Nightmare just nodded, he seemed to be concentrating really hard. I almost laughed at the pitiful attempt that was Nightmare trying to read me or feel my emotions, I was even able to change my CHECK around to fool people into not harming me. I only did it to different Sanses so they wouldn’t get in my way.

“ **Now, how about you show me your real self. I can sense the magic working.** ” I barked a heartless laugh, I answered in a nasty glare. Like hell he’d tell me what to do, I never listened to anyone but myself that’s the only reason why I’ve stayed alive this long. “ **You are stubborn, I’ll give you that.** ” with a sigh he continued. “ **I wanted to offer a place on my team, we could use someone of your skill. Ink and Dream have been watching you for a while now, they say you’re one of the best. Able to change your appearance in a single glance.** ”

Well now, flattery has gotten people nowhere with me. I wondered if there was anything I could do to make him break before I did, I used my peripheral vision to scan the room and I froze when a certain painting of a certain mate caught my eye. I looked at it, it was of a woman with dirty blond that faded to red at the tips, gemstone-like magenta eyes, and brilliant white wings. This was the long-dead Nymora Za’mirr, Guardian of Souls, sister to Ink, mate to both Nightmare and Dream, it felt like I had seen her before.

“Fine, I’ll join your little group but I won’t always listen and I have my own things to do. Oh, also I’d like to room with Killer since I know he won't kill me.” I hated that I was doing this but I might as well get some insight on how they operate in case they try to stop me. Nightmare stayed silent as he continued to study me, no one has ever studied me this long before, it was a little nerve-wracking. With a mental sigh, I figured out that Nightmare kept studying me because I was hiding my emotions, ever so slowly I showed a few emotions. I saw his single eye widen, as I let him feel my mistrust, annoyance, and the burning rage that’s never left me since I was five.

“ **Your request will be filled, your first mission will be in two days. I need to make sure that you get along with the rest of my team, oh and no killing anyone here.** ” Nightmare was being smart and not underestimating me. If he was a normal skeleton I could kill him in less than a minute, with a smirk that showed far too sharp teeth for a human I turned around and walked out completely missing the look Nightmare gave me.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's POV!

Nightmare studied the Blue Hallucination that stood in his throne room, the first thing he noticed was that she didn’t have emotions. He just figured that it was because she was an assassin, when one became an assassin they couldn’t feel for their prey, or else they could be compromised. She reminded the King of Killer when they had first met. He couldn’t help but be amused with the nasty glare she gave him, he also didn’t miss how Killer looked at her. Once she left, he began to think.

Why would she shield her emotions? Why was there so much anger? Who  _ was she _ ? Why did she freeze for a moment? So many questions, too few answers. Nightmare was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice his precious mate coming near him, that was until Dream hugged him. “Is everything alright? Did the Blue Hallucination come?” He asked. Nightmare knew it was still hard for Dream to say Hallucination after what happened to their only daughter.

“ **Everything went well, she’s going to join us. Though she’ll be rooming with Killer, I couldn’t help but wonder if I knew her… she reminds me so much of Nya when I had first met her, though with a more deadly flair.** ” Nightmare closed his single eye and nuzzled into Dream’s neck purring happily. Ever since the loss of their daughter Dream had changed a bit, he was more reserved and less excitable. Ink was similar, ever since the loss of Halu and Nya he had gone from the happy go lucky guardian to a very calm and patient skeleton. Nightmare and Error were the only ones no one but their mates could tell had changed.

“I’m glad we could provide a home for her, she’s a strong girl. Though be wary of getting between her and her prey, the last time I saw someone do that they were dust in an instant without her even batting an eye.” Dream warned his mate, he didn’t want the last thing he could call his own family dying, Nightmare knew this and doubted Dream could carry on without someone by his side.

“ **Thank you for the warning, my love. Dream, I know you miss them, I do too… but maybe, we– we could try again? It’s been fifteen years, we need an heir.** ” Nightmare spoke gently, still purring. He hated that he lost his own daughter to those brats from an alternate Multiverse, they had tried to go after them but their forces were so beaten that not even Ink could get up. Nightmare, Error, and Ink were all in a coma for three weeks before they woke up, and when Nightmare had learned about his daughter's capture, let’s just say no one had ever heard such pain-filled wails in their entire lives.

“I’ll think about it, I love you Nightmare as my brother and as my mate. Now it’s late we must sleep, Nya and Halu would be worried if they saw us like this.” Nightmare had figured out that Dream thought their daughter was most likely dead, their soul connection was severed a year after she was taken. When the brothers felt that, they were devastated. Nightmare’s gang didn’t know what had happened, all they had seen was Nightmare fall to his knees in the middle of a meeting having a panic attack.

“ **Alright, my dear.** ” Nightmare turned to his mate and picked Dream up as though he were a bride and headed to their room. Once there Nightmare and Dream changed into their nightly attire and lay in their shared bed. Dream was asleep in moments, while Nightmare stayed awake thinking about his newest recruit. One question kept swirling in his skull.

_ Why did she look so familiar? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to post theories down below!


	5. The Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this has some dark stuff in it, such as mention of child rape and nonconsensual experiments! BEWARE!  
> But there was no real rape, she was Six and was in a very traumatic experience, so memories are wonky and her mind filled in the gaps.

I awoke in the early morning, not even the sun had risen yet. Rolling over I was met with the face of my best friend– though I never told him this– and partner, Killer, laying next to me. Shooting up in the bed, I grabbed the knife I knew he hid under his pillow and aimed it at him. 

.

.

.

_ “Shut it brat! You better do what we tell you or else the boss is going to be mad, you don’t want ‘im to be mad do you?” a deep male voice said, hate emanated from his voice. He held me by the hair, trying to make me do what he wanted, but I held through and refused. Pain flooded my senses as he beat me, I never gave up. _

_ The next thing I knew was lying naked in a bed with him. The shocking pain hit me like a train, he had  _ raped _ a six-year-old girl. _

.

.

.

“-LU!” Killer's voice shook me out of the memory, snapping back to reality. I dropped the knife I had been holding. Killer had been holding my arm making sure I wouldn’t hurt anyone when I went into my attack, once the knife was no longer there he sat up and stared at me in slight shock. My entire body was shaking like a leaf, tears were streaming down my face. “Lulu?” Killer’s nickname for me rang in the silent air, without permission from me, my body collapsed into his chest sobbing.

“I’m sorry… I-I didn’t– I…” I couldn’t say much because of my panic attack. Killer just held me close, after a moment he started to rock the both of us. It took a good hour before I was calm enough to even comprehend what had just happened.

“Lulu, what happened? I’ve never seen you have a panic attack before.” Killer worried about me, I still didn’t get why. I was a highly trained assassin that no one could track, but this once I would let it slide.

“I-I… Killer,” I now spoke in my natural accent– the Aussie one for those that have no idea or forget– which must have caught Killer off guard because his arms tightened around me ever so slightly. “Have I ever told you about what happened to me as a child?”

“I don’t think so, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Killer said gently. I didn’t care though, we’ve known each other for four years. He’s proven to be trustworthy.

“I don’t remember my parents' faces or names for that matter all I remember is a teal eye that looked at me with such love and kindness. My first real memory was in a lab, I would be tested magic wise and… growth wise.” I felt one of my biggest secrets about to burst free. “Have you ever wondered why I wear opened backed shirts? Well, that’s why they would do tests on me, because of… these.” Killer tilted his head in confusion until I released some of my magic and in the darkness was the sound of feathers. Killer’s grip slackened in shock at what I was showing him. On my back were two large black lined with gold and purple  _ wings _ .


	6. The Other World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Please leave your theories and thoughts in the comments I love reading them!

In the darkness the sound of fluttering wings could be heard, the wind rushed through each and every feather. Never would that feeling get old. Thoughts swirled around, never shutting up. The night air often helped with that, memories from years past never did leave these days though. One memory always bothered him, it was when they had  _ her _ in their grasp. She had wings as well, they were so pretty. Angling down, the wind whipping past, landing silently on a balcony. They were greeted by their second in command. “ _ Well, any updates? _ ”

“Yes, they are in their birthplace, my King.” the second in command bowed. The king was pleased to hear this, he had been missing his prize for a while now. They had thrown her out because they started to grow far too attached, they pitied, taught, and even cared about her. The King's fire-colored wings fluttered with glee, now that their beloved was of age to be taken care of and made into a  _ Queen _ .

“ _ Good, we start sending messengers to gain her attention. Once she figures it out we will show ourselves. _ ” The King purred. He was almost shaking with happiness, he was about to get his  _ soulmate back _ .

“Yes, my king.”

“ _ Old friend I’ve told you to call me by my name. _ ”

“Yes…  **Dream** .”


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what really happened to Lulu when she was Six, also yes it's Swapdream! (blue is a little brat in my version of it)

After Ink met Dream the night before, he entered the room that had been painted in purples and golds. Sitting on the unoccupied bed he held a small blanket close to his chest, if you looked closely you could still see old bloodstains. Tears welled up in his sockets, he still missed  _ her _ .

.

.

.

_ Twelve years ago… _

_ (What truly happened to Lulu) _

_ Ink was speed walking through the halls of the Justice Reigns capital, his brown leather jacket over a belt of sorts hung over his shoulder and a black shirt underneath made him stand out against the oranges and golds that his boss, Dream, loved oh so much. Ink never cared for the color, or color at all. He preferred the colors black and brown over anything else. He was on his way to see the girl they had started to call A20092, well that’s what Blue had called her. He was leading her medical tests, she was abnormally small for her age. Her wings were barely developed, Dream was worried that it would affect her soulbond with him. So he told Blue to test her growth and see what could be causing it, Blue was never one to care about how others felt. He would use them however he wanted, so Ink often observed the procedures and kept Blue in check. Though on this day, Blue was doing a test without his or Dream’s permission. _

__ _ Ink was rushing to her room, once there he slammed open the door only to hear Blue say these words. “Shut it brat! You better do what we tell you or else the boss is going to be mad, you don’t want ‘im to be mad do you?” Then beat her senseless, she fell limp. Scared that she was dead Ink summoned his brush and knocked Blue away from her, scrambling over to the girl he picked her up gently. She was so bloody that they would have to change her clothing, of course, none of the boys would do that– Dream would kill them for even thinking about it– rushing to the infirmary Ink frantically began to hook her up to machines. Once he was done he called for a maid to change the girl, Ink turned so he was facing away to give them privacy. “Sir, I don’t have any clothing for her to change into. I’ll have to search for something, she won't have anything on so the blankets will be covering her.” the maid had said before she left to do her task. _

__ _ It was hours later that Ink found himself sitting on the bed next to the girl petting her odd hair gently, with a gentle smile that he hardly showed anymore he relaxed knowing that she would be okay.  _

__ _ The next thing he knew there was a scream jolting him out of his slumber– he must have fallen asleep while standing guard– frantically looking around he spotted his charge, holding the blankets close to her. Panicked tears were flowing down her face, Ink was confused and worried then it clicked. She was just beaten like there was no tomorrow and had threatened her by someone that looked just like him, she had just woken up naked and scared– he had no doubt that Blue had told her what rape was– so Ink did the first thing that came to his mind. He hugged the girl. “You’re okay, I’ve got you. Nothing happened to you, I promise. You are okay.” Ink whispered to the frantic girl. She passed out moments later in his arms. _

__ _ Ink didn’t let Blue get away with any of that, and Dream gave him a piece of his mind. Let’s just say Blue was no longer allowed around the girl. _

  
__ _ A year later Dream gave the order to leave her in an AU where he knew that she would be safe, Ink didn’t know why Dream was giving his prize and soulmate up but he knew it was because of  _ something _. It wasn’t until Dream turned away from his most trusted recruits that Ink noticed the droop of his wings, the hunching of his shoulder, and the almost silent sound of crying. Dream was giving her up because that’s what you do when you love something, you let it go. _


	8. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, it kinda was. I wanted to get this part done before my Birthday (December 22nd) so here ya go!

It had been a week since I showed Killer my wings, I couldn’t help but feel closer to him. I still hadn’t met the others of our team because I was sent on a mission before anyone could really see me, all any of them heard was the rustling of feathers and my heartless laugh. I wouldn’t put it past them to think their home was haunted. My wings were spread wide in the moonless night sky, the wind rushing past my braided hair. I blended in perfectly with this environment, even if I didn’t I could always use my magic. 

My multicolored eyes glowed in the dark, allowing me to see perfectly fine. The only time I had night vision as if I was underground or on a new moon. Because of this fact, some of the AUs called me ‘The Moonless Assassin’ personally I would only take that name on if I was permanent with Nightmare’s group, which was  _ never _ going to happen. Scanning the ground for what I was looking for, without any warning I felt something grab my soul and throw me back down to earth. It all happened so fast, that I couldn’t even tell you who or what did it. All I really remember is crashing into the earth and skidding in the dirt creating a crater. I somehow stayed conscious through all of that, summoning my magic to hide my wings. I stayed still while I waited for whoever knocked me out of the sky to show their measly little faces.

To my surprise, there were three skeletons surrounding me. One had heterochromia, one eye-light was red and one white, under his right eye– the red one– was a red scar. He wore lots of X’s on his black and white outfit, his hood was super fluffy– I kinda wanted one– and what caught my eye was his golden heart locket. The one next to him had a hood, he was looking at me, his eye-lights were mesmerizing. The right one was pure red while the left was red surrounding a cyan color, I couldn’t help but wonder if his magic color was a combination of the two colors or just purple. Next to that skeleton was a larger one, he seemed to be almost as tall as Nightmare and me but he was more round and tall. He had a huge crater on the left side of his skull and on the same side was one dilated red eye-light

“ _ What do we do wit’ it? _ ” the cratered one asked. “ _ Boss would be mad if we killed it. _ ” Ah, so these were the other three of my teammates, the one with the X’s must be Cross. The largest one must be Horror– very fitting– and the hoodie lover must be Dust, which was the most obvious because of his smell. 

“Well for one, you could actually introduce yourselves instead of knocking your teammate out of the sky,” I interjected, I felt my magic begin to boil and roll within me. If these guys didn’t learn their place I would be happy to show them.

“ **Good job on finding her, boys this is the Blue Hallucination. The newest member of our team.** ” Just in time, Nightmare walked out of the shadows with another skeleton that wore more golds on his arm. Killer was close behind them, he gave me a quick look over to be sure I was okay. “ **Now we can start sparring practice, youngest first.** ”

I was thrown for a loop. Did these three really knock me out of the damn sky just to spar? Well then, they’re about to get it. Killer took a good three big steps back. “Nightmare, may I take on these three bafoons  _ alone _ ? They need a little payback for knocking me into the dirt.”

Nightmare nodded. I let out a heartless laugh, I dismissed my magic to show my gorgeous wings. Horror, Dust, and Cross were about to get it. I spread my wings to their full length and pushed off the ground, I didn’t even let the boys have a chance to summon magic when I began to  _ sing _ .

“Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Lost in the rock and roll

Got lost in a promise of a love I never know

Shadows chase me far from home

I remember when my heart was filled with gold

And you know I've been burned

I've been burned I've been burned

You've seen me lose control

It's not worth it's not worth it's not worth

My soul”

My magic swirled in the air, I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I showed my true eye color. I was so pissed that my instincts started to take over, I wasn’t an Assassin for no reason. I was good at what I did and keeping my cool but something in me wanted them to see what I really looked like, so why not show them? At least Killer deserved to know what I looked like.

“Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Lost my faith and trust

You and I know gold don't turn to rust

I still swear that we can reign

Like the kings and queens of better yesterdays

Don't you know I've been burned

I've been burned I've been burned

You've seen me lose control

It's not worth it's not worth it's not worth

My soul

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Where you gonna go where you gonna go where you gonna run to

When you get to the edge of the night

Its time you face the sky

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you”

Another voice soon joined my own, I closed my eyes and allowed the magic to work. I missed the white wings behind me, the glowing gemstone eyes, the faded red-tipped hair, and the looks of everyone below the two of us songstresses. She joined me in my song, our voices were in harmony. I allowed more of my magic to dissipate only this time to show my natural hair– or what I think is the natural color I had no idea– it was  purple fading to black. The black acted like Nightmare’s goop, it would move and separate only to not thin at all.

“Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you”

By the time the song was done, the other songstress was gone and I finally allowed the rest of my magic to dissipate. Vines of ivy and roots of thorns marked my skin with ink like no other, three apples lay along my spine, the one in the center much larger than the others. The one in between my shoulders was dark with tendrils growling from it, while the one in the small of my back was light with wings holding it in place. On either side of each apple were crescent moons, stars, and suns. I had finally shown my true self for the first time since I was eight, I kept hovering in the air. No one spoke, they all just stared at me. 

That is until Dream broke down crying, he was clinging onto Nightmare. “She’s back, Night. Our baby is back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Towards The Sun - Rihanna  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXW7WIvYaig


End file.
